Another World Again!
by Sir Edward
Summary: FF7Saiyuki cross over! Cloud's group gets sent into ShangriLa and are faced with a ragtag foursome...Will they become friends, or mortal enemies...? Find out more inside!
1. Chapter 1

Another World, Again!

Chapter 1: In Which Two Parties Meet

Sanzo stared at the large group of youkai that had gathered around them.

"These bastards never give up do they?" His purple eyes shined with anger as he drew his trusty Smith and Wesson.

Gojyo smiled.

"Time to kick some fucking youkai ass!"

Hakkai looked at the youkai as well and commented,

"They do seem to be quite determined."

"Couldn't they have waited till after we had eaten?" Complained Goku.

The youkai charged the group, and waved various weapons at them.

Sanzo shot two in the face with his gun, while Gojyo's jakujou flew in a whistling arch, slashing off the arms and heads of the youkai moving close by.

Goku's Nyoibou pounded the demon's faces in.

Hakkai's Chi blasts disintegrated them where they stood, but there was just so many.

The fight continued in this fashion for a few more minutes, when there came a sudden flash of brilliant light.

All the combatants stopped, and looked on with awe, as seven forms dropped out of the air about ten feet from the ground.

"What the fuck is going on! And where the fuck are we Cloud?" Cid said loudly, looking pissed off.

"How should I know?" Cloud looked at Cid with his cool eyes.

Tifa spotted the carnage that had been going on before, and saw a group of four men standing amongst thirty odd, human looking beings and a lot of gore.

"GODDAMN THOSE IDIOT MACHANICS! THEY SAID IT WOULD SEND US BACK TO MIDGAR!" Barret said, and also took notice of the situation they where in.

"Who are you?" Asked a man dressed in a white robe, his purple eyes clouded with confusion.

All the youkai looked at the new comers, and decided that they needed to be killed.

Before any of the group could answer, they where set upon by thirty odd youkai.

And so the fight continued.

Cloud's sword cleaved through a few youkai, then he felt a powerful blow on the back of his head, and was thrown forward due to the impact.

There was a mighty 'bang' and the demon's guts flew everywhere, as Vincent had blasted it with his shotgun.

Barret's gun-hand leveled the line of youkai coming after them, and soon the battle was over.

When they had eliminated the last youkai, they all stood, scrutinizing each other.

"Well, who the hell are you?" Gojyo said, and then caught sight of Yuffie, Tifa and Aeris.

"Oh! A bunch of pretties! Goody!" He smiled a winning smile at Tifa, and completely forgot to get the answer to his question.

"I am Cloud, and this is Tifa, Barret, Aeris, Cid, Vincent and Yuffie." Cloud said, with a dispassionate tone.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Sanzo, who still looked confused.

"We came from Kalm, a town north east of Midgar." Tifa said.

"Where is Kalm? And this place Midgar, are you from India?" Asked Hakkai, who seemed interested in the new arrivals.

"First tell us what the fuck this place is!" Barret said in an angry tone.

"You are in the land of Shangri-La." Said Sanzo.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?" Shouted Barret, giving Sanzo a menacing look.

Sanzo merely looked at the big man, and shook his head.

"I think I was asking about you."

Vincent stepped forward, and extended his hand out in greeting.

"Clearly you are the leader of this group, we need to get back to where we came from, would you help us?"

Sanzo looked at Vincent, then at the large gun in his hand, then back at Vincent.

"You're the one that blew the guts out of that youkai aren't you?" Sanzo said, eyeing the shotgun with interest.

"Yes, this is a shotgun." Vincent held the gun out to the priest, and Sanzo took it, and looked keenly at it.

"I typically use 'Peace Maker', my hand gun, but I have no more bullets for it."

"I could use one of those with these two twits always fighting like children." Sanzo said, indicating Goku and Gojyo.

"You guy's kicked some serious butt back there! How did you learn to kill youkai?" Goku looked enthusiastically at the seven strangers.

"What are these youkai you speak of?" Vincent asked Sanzo, who was still looking at the shotgun.

"These things we just killed. They're trying little bastards, and I am getting sick of them." Sanzo gave back the shotgun, and turned to talk to Hakkai.

"Hakk..." Sanzo saw that he was deep in conversation with one of the stranger women, the one that Cloud had called Aeris, and stopped himself.

"What are those two talking about so animatedly?" Asked Tifa, who knew Aeris was shy around strange men, but oddly enough, she seemed quite happy to talk to this man.

"We still don't know who you are?" Vincent said.

"Sanzo." Sanzo said.

"I'm Gojyo, and it is nice to meet you!" He said looking at Tifa with interest.

"I'm Goku!" Goku said.

"The one over there is Hakkai… I have never seen him so enthusiastic about talking to strange people he has never met." Said Gojyo.

"That is strange!" Tifa looked confused but she felt that there was no problem with it.

Hakkai turned from Aeris with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You called me Sanzo?"

"No, don't worry about it." Sanzo looked at Aeris, and then at Hakkai.

"Let's get going! I'm HUNGRY!" Goku looked sad, his stomach gave an audible growl.

"Hakuryu! Jeep please, and just make it a little bigger!"

The little dragon gave a chirrup, and turned into a jeep, and beeped the horn.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Barret bellowed, looking at the jeep with an eye full of confusion.

"Oh, this is Hakuryu. His special power is that he can transform into a jeep. It's a very helpful thing." Hakkai smiled broadly at Barret.

Aeris laughed with Hakkai, with a slight gleam in her eyes that was not usually there.

"Shall we go to the town? It is not to far from here, maybe we can talk over some food?" Hakkai said.

"YAH!! FOOD!!! I WANT SPRINGROLLS!!!!" Goku jumped up and down in his excitement.

"Shut up monkey! We will eat in a minute!" Gojyo gave Goku a menacing look.

"Hey! Who you calling 'monkey' you big, dumb, perverted Kappa!" Goku retaliated.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU? YOU HAVE NOT STOPPED ARGUING FOR THE ENTIRE DAY!" Sanzo's gun came around, and settled its sight on the forehead of Gojyo.

"You will shut up, if you value your life, Kappa!"

"Yes Sanzo!"

"Wow, these guys are the most ragtag group of misfits I have ever seen!" Yuffie commented to Aeris.

"I think they are very interesting… I think they are not telling us something important about these youkai people… I am a little curious about them…" Aeris said.

"I think that Gojyo guy has the hots for me. He's kinda cute…" Tifa said.

"I saw you chatting up Hakkai. You find him to your liking…?" Tifa gave a mischievous grin, looking at Aeris.

"I was trying to get information!" Aeris said blushing.

"Right!" Tifa winked at Aeris, "Information!"

"Well, do you want to go with us?" Hakkai said, turning to Cloud.

"Okay." Cloud said.

They all loaded into the jeep, and Hakuryu gave a chirp/groan from all the weight.

"Is this to much for you to handle Hakuryu?" Hakkai looked concerned, patting the jeep with his hand.

Gojyo talked to the women, and got laughs from them.

Vincent was talking to Sanzo, and Goku had the full, undivided attention of Yuffie.

"_He's so cute!_" Thought Yuffie.

Hakkai thought about the conversation he'd been having with Aeris.

"_Aeris is a very interesting woman. I sense something powerful about her. She has something in her that has a lot of power, good power._"

The ride to the town was fast, and the large group went onto the nearest restaurant, with Goku dancing happily as he ordered half the menu, and sat back with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Goku: Youkai Trash Compactor

"I want spring rolls, dumplings, some chicken, mashed potatoes, pork fried rice, green beans, gravy, LOTS of gravy…" Goku ticked each item off of his fingers, and the waitress was scribbling furiously, trying to keep up. His list went on for another thirty seconds, before the others could order.

"JESUS! This kid eats like a trash compactor!" Cid said, his cigarette falling out of his mouth in awe.

"Yes. It is rather weighing on my pocket change, but that's just a bad side effect." Sanzo replied.

"We don't have working currency on us, so what can we do to pay?" Asked Tifa of the waitress.

"We'll pay." Gojyo said, smiling widely at her.

"You know Kappa, you should not volunteer other's money." Sanzo took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Sorry, we can work to pay our bill?" Tifa looked at the waitress again, to see if they could.

"No, we'll pay, I just think that this Cockroach needs to have a lesson in manners!" Sanzo glared at Gojyo.

"Are you sure that you can pay for all the food?" Aeris asked.

"Yes. Don't try my patients!" Sanzo quipped.

"Anything for you?" The waitress asked the rest of the group.

"Bring a lot of beer!" Gojyo said.

"I want the sukiyaki." Sanzo said.

"Just a plate of dumplings please." Hakkai asked.

"Could I get a plate of noodles and butter?" Asked Aeris.

"Steak…Please." Barret said.

"I want the chicken too, please." Tifa asked.

"Nothing." Cloud settled back, and shook his head.

"Cloud! You haven't eaten in two days! Surely you are hungry?" Aeris looked worriedly at Cloud, her eyes showing great sadness.

"No. I am fine."

"Suit yourself." She shook her head, knowing she would not win an argument with an unhappy Cloud.

"Veal, and mashed potatoes please." Vincent said, putting down the menu.

"I want pork." Cid said.

"I want some of that cherry pie! That looks good!" Yuffie said.

"You've got good taste!" Said Goku, who gave her a broad smile.

"Children." Sanzo said, and received the death glare from Yuffie.

"I am not a child! I am 16 years old! Don't call me that again you monk!" She waved a fist at Sanzo, and started to laugh at the indignation on Sanzo's face.

"You will learn to respect my paper fan!" Sanzo said, with an unusual laugh.

"Paper fans! I know those from Wutai. Those hurt!" She looked at Sanzo with slight apprehension.

Sanzo took out the dreaded paper fan, and smiled.

"This has stopped a lot of nonsense fights, and it is a trusty weapon." He grinned, and patted the fan happily, Goku and Gojyo eyeing the fan with hatred.

"Well, that is an interesting weapon." Said Cid, looking at the fan with confusion.

"I don't fight with it, I use it on idiots!" Sanzo's gaze fell on Goku and Gojyo, eyes sharp and full of warning.

"Hey now! Don't get giddy over a fan! We ain't done anything to get a..."

'SMACK!' Down came the fan, landing a smarting blow on the top of Gojyo's head.

"DAMNIT! THAT FUCKING HURTS MONK!" Gojyo yelled angrily, baring his teeth in pain.

Tifa gave Sanzo a look, and then turned to pat Gojyo on the back.

"You okay there Gojyo?"

"Now I am! You want to take this somewhere else so that we could discuss..."

'SMACK!' The fan broke over Gojyo's head, and the other half landed on the table.

"Shut up! I have had enough of your womanizing!" Sanzo's purple eyes flashed dangerously, making Tifa retract her hand from Gojyo's back, and look at the priest in confusion.

"What if I wanted to?" She said seriously.

"You wouldn't, not with him anyways... He's a perverted kappa." Sanzo shook his head, and removed the broken piece of fan from the table.

"You owe me a new fan Gojyo." Sanzo sighed.

"Don't!" Gojyo said, holding his head, which had a large throbbing bump on top of it.

Sanzo's gun flashed into existence, barrel glued on Gojyo's forehead.

"Don't make me blow your cockroach head off." Sanzo warned.

"Okay! I'll buy you a fucking fan!" Gojyo declared.

"Good." Sanzo said, his gun disappearing just as fast as it was drawn.

The food arrived with a troop of waiters carrying platters of food.

When they set all the food out, the table threatened to collapse, but it didn't.

Goku ate the food almost as fast as it had been brought out.

He shared some with Yuffie, who seemed to be talking to only Goku, who didn't mind the attention at all.

Aeris was happily in conversation with Hakkai, and smiling broadly for a reason that none of the others could discern.

Gojyo was talking with Tifa again, and Sanzo was speaking with Cloud, Barret and Vincent.

The meal was finished and then the group went out into the cool evening air.

"So... How's about we find an inn to stay at?" Gojyo asked Sanzo with a grin.

"We still have a few hours of travel time... We could potentially make it to Sanjafal before nightfall. So we will be getting an inn there." Sanzo replied.

"Oh... Okay..." Gojyo frowned slightly.

They all got into Hakuryu, and started off toward Sanjafal.


End file.
